


You're the one (My heart beats for)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Short One Shot, This came out of nowhere, i guess, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa comes home early and takes care of the girl she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one (My heart beats for)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this within two hours. I don't even know. It has no beta, I apologize. 
> 
> \- Jolly "do I rate shit Mature or Explicit" the Sad

When Clarke gets home that evening Lexa is already there. 

( _Home_ , yes, because Lexa asked her to move in six months ago and some days Clarke cannot believe it's actually true.)

It's rare because Lexa usually works late. She worked hard to get herself where she is now and she gives her best every day. Clarke sometimes ends up falling asleep waiting up on her. So when she comes home, paint stains up her elbows and some on her face, and sees Lexa in the kitchen it genuinely surprises her. 

Clarke goes to the bathroom first to wash her hands and face before coming up to Lexa, hugging her from behind. Lexa is still wearing her work pants and perfectly ironed white shirt, sleeves rolled up. The tie and jacket are thrown over the back of a chair. 

"Hi," Clarke breathes into her shoulder. "That looks delicious." 

Honestly, Clarke has no idea what exactly it is that's going to be her dinner but it does look great nonetheless. 

"Hey." 

Lexa turns in her arms and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she murmurs against Clarke's mouth.

 

It also _tastes_ delicious and Clarke makes sure to praise Lexa after they're done eating. Her totally badass girlfriend blushes slightly at the compliment, offering a bashful smile. Clarke feels a sudden wave of warmth at the sight and she reaches over the table to kiss her. 

*

They take a shower together and Lexa helps Clarke to get rid of the leftover paint on her forearms. They kiss a lot, tender and slow, fingers running all over the other's body, relishing in the feeling of closeness and intimacy. 

Clarke dries herself off and stays naked while Lexa slips into loose light grey sweatpants. They snuggle up in the bed, talking about what their day has been like. Lexa's has been unusually calm, her employees pissed her off only twice. Clarke has been busy, running between her studio and classes all day.

Lexa is lying on her back, one arm thrown around Clarke, fingers tracing patterns into her bare back. Clarke is spread over Lexa's side, one knee slipped between her girlfriend's, her head resting on her chest. She's tracing Lexa's tattoo, the one that covers her biceps. 

"I might get a new one," Lexa states quietly.

"Yeah?" Clarke hums, fingers skipping over ribs now. 

"For you." 

This has Clarke looking up, searching Lexa's face. "Really?" 

Lexa nods and meets her eyes. Those expressive, intense blue eyes she's fallen in love with. 

Clarke's lips find her mouth and she kisses her deeply. Her fingers tangle in brown curls and she feels warm hands on her hips. She nips on Lexa's lower lip somehow cheekily, hoping to get the right reaction. She does because Lexa moans and rolls them over. 

Towering over Clarke Lexa presses her hips into blonde's. Clarke sighs and pulls Lexa down to her needy mouth again, kissing her with vigour. Lexa is palming her breast, kneading the soft flesh, causing breathy moans to spill from Clarke's mouth. 

Soon she's kissing her way down Clarke's body, biting on the skin here and there, bruising it. Marking Clarke. 

When she reaches her stomach Lexa looks up through her lashes and Clarke's breath catches. Lexa's eyes are dark, pupil blown and she looks almost predatory. She's holding herself up on her elbows and the muscles in her arms are prominent. Her lips are still ghosting over Clarke's soft skin and she keeps on _looking_. 

Clarke parts her thighs.

"Fuck," Lexa breathes once her lips reach Clarke's hot, _wet_ centre. "I love you." 

Clarke's hands fly into brown hair and she gasps. Lexa is so good, way too good and Clarke has to remember how to breathe because _shit_. 

("You're the best I've ever had," she whispered once while staring into eyes that were grey that night. 

She's never seen Lexa look any more proud.) 

Clarke is restless under her tongue, hips canting up to meet her and it all turns kind of messy. 

"Don't move," Lexa commands, her voice deep and dangerous, while she sneaks her left arm under Clarke's thigh and puts a hand on blonde's lower stomach. 

"But-" Clarke pants, struggling for air. 

"Clarke," Lexa's tone changes in an instant to soft and sweet, "stay still for me, baby." 

All Clarke can do is nod and try her best to comply as Lexa starts pleasuring her again. She brings Clarke to the edge fast, leaves her hanging and then backs off completely, kissing inside of each thigh. Clarke whines desperately, hands fisting in Lexa's hair, pulling a little without realizing it. 

"Don't," growls Lexa and bites down hard on the fine skin. 

Clarke lets out a harsh breath before collecting herself, removing her hands from Lexa's hair and grabbing on the sheets instead. 

"Sorry," she mumbles. "Will you let me come?" 

Lexa doesn't move, doesn't speak either, only stares at Clarke. 

" _Please_ , Lexa?" 

A fleeting smile comes across her lips as she gets closer to Clarke's core again. 

"Of course, love." 

It doesn't take long until Clarke is back there again, teetering over the edge and then suddenly coming, curses spilling from her lips. 

*

"I love you too," Clarke tells her once she catches her breath. 

Lexa kisses her forehead, then nose and finally her lips. 

"I know."


End file.
